*S h a t t e r e d*
by MindlesslyDevoted
Summary: Impmon finnaly meets a human that doesnt make him want to hurl... but what happens when he realizes he may have feelings for a human girl? And what will he do when he finds out her horrible secret...? Read to find out! *COMPLETE*
1. chapters 1&2

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Deep crimson swirled through the soapy, lukewarm water. Her mouth tasted like she had been swallowing sandpaper- and she had to test her voice just to be sure that it worked.  
  
Her light, ghostly white nightgown was badly stained, with her own blood.  
  
But she did not take notice.  
  
The throbbing pain in that tore through her small body grew more severe as she was wracked in quiet sobs.  
  
A solid wrapping at the door.  
  
"Quiet down in there you little bitch!" A deep, male voice bellowed.  
  
She froze in fear, afraid to move- to utter a single sound-  
  
Silence.  
  
The dark smudges of some cosmetic at the corners of her eyes ran down her cheeks, and dripped off her chin, into the bathtub.  
  
Along with the blood.  
  
Crimson and black swirled together in the water, as she watched. It was almost like that paint splatter game where you drip paint onto a spinning wheel and make "art" with it. She wondered if this was art- this swirling smudge of her own blood and charcoal makeup.  
  
"What did I do, to be hated so much?" She wondered- "Why does everyone have someone to love them-"  
  
"-But I. don't."  
  
  
  
His ears twitched lazily, he was sprawled out on his back in the strong, sturdy branches of the tree.  
  
The sweet, summer breeze tickled his senses, filling him with a feeling of content.  
  
Everything was going his way.  
  
He was free- able to do what ever he wished. No one ever told him what to to, where to go, who to talk to.  
  
He was his OWN boss- he told himself what to do.  
  
But, even with all of this freedom, at some points he had to stop and ask himself-  
  
"But what's the point? Why am I doing this? Why can't I keep anyone near me without feeling sick?"  
  
He drummed his gloved fingers on the sharply toothed smiley face on his stomach. His sharp, emerald green eyes were half shut, and his nose twitched in thought. His talk, with its sharp, barbed end hung down loosely under him, swishing rhythmically to his foot bouncing up and down over his knee.  
  
"I'm so bored!" He finally verbalized his thoughts for the past few minuets.  
  
"I need some action!" He stood up on his two legs swiftly, and nimbly leapt to the ground.  
  
He then set off in marching steps, his tail bobbing behind him.  
  
Not too long after, he had a feeling he was being followed.  
  
He tugged on his bright red bandanna in annoyance and spun around.  
  
"Oh great, it's little umbrella ears" He rolled his eyes with a smirk.  
  
Culumon just blinked, and smiled- in her oblivious-to-everything way.  
  
"Hello Mr. Impy-mon!" she giggled, bouncing up to stand in front of him, with her eyes shining hopefully.  
  
"Wanna play?"  
  
Impmon was barely able to stifle his laugh.  
  
"Play? You wanna PLAY? Here- ill show ya PLAY-"  
  
He snapped his fingers together to form a palm-sized fireball.  
  
"BADA-BOOM!"  
  
He tossed it at the little digimon, causing it to snuff out at her feet. With a startled squeal, she jumped away and took off sobbing.  
  
"You're MEEEAN!!!" She wailed, disappearing from sight.  
  
Impmon rolled on the ground in a fit of laughter, pounding his gloved fist of the ground.  
  
"Wanna play?!?! Ill show ya play!" he mimicked, wiping the moisture out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Ohh. that was good!" He got back up to his feet, and continued his search for something to spark his interest.  
  
  
  
"Okay," She thought to herself.  
  
"Daddy is fast asleep, I should be able to sneak right out." She slowly pulled her oversized sweatshirt hoodie off the coat hanger, and pulled it on over her dark purple tank top. She took a step down into the foyer, and slipped into her pair of unlaced sneakers.  
  
Then, hoping with all her might no one would hear her- she coaxed the front door open, and slipped outside.  
  
  
  
"Polly want a cracker? BaBoom!" Impmon fired one of his crackling fireballs at one of the park crows. It exploded into the air in a flutter of wings, hungry for air. This game had been amusing for a short time, but now it had become dull, boring. It was the same old thing, over and over.  
  
"Don't you ever get sick of bothering people?" Some other digimon had once asked him. "Aren't you ever lonely?"  
  
He took a moment to ponder this.  
  
Was loneliness that feeling he had, when ever he saw two humans together, happy? Or what about that feeling he'd had when he realized that he could not separate a digimon from its tamer, the bond was so strong.  
  
No, he thought. That's not it. or is it?  
  
He blinked his large green eyes, gazing upward into the sky. The day had gone by quickly, and the sun had already begun to set. He took a moment to look up at all the fiery colors, melting together in the dusk sky.  
  
Despite himself, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. A disturbingly cool breeze raised the tiny hairs on the back of his neck.  
  
Something was not quite right- but suddenly, the feeling had passed. He blinked, wondering what had just happened.  
  
"What the heck was that?" he muttered to himself, shrinking back a bit. He leapt up onto a tree branch, and ascended up a few more.  
  
Then he paused, halfway up, and gazed out at the sunset again.  
  
Maybe. he thought. It would be nicer if I had someone here with me. his thoughts trailed off; his wish for company remained ungranted.  
  
Just then, he heard something below him. Shaken from his thoughts, he was about ready to fire something at whatever had disturbed him. But something stopped his fire- he froze in mid toss, a bewildered look on his face. Something had stopped him just then- but what? He felt his stomach twist into a knot.  
  
A human girl, she couldn't be more then 13, stood below him, panting to catch her breath.  
  
He shook his head to clear it, then seemingly returned to his normal self. "Who the heck are you?!?!" He demanded sounding a bit angrier then he really was.  
  
She bristled at the sound of his voice, then looked up to where he was standing. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "Who.? Who're.?"  
  
"Who are you!?!?!" he asked again, shaking his fist. "And what are you doing here?!?!"  
  
"Well, where am I SUPPOSED to be?" She fired right back, her hands planted on her hips.  
  
"Back in one of your crummy little human homes!" He stomped his foot.  
  
She looked away sharply, and he was just able to catch the odd look that flickered across her face.  
  
"It's better I'm here then back there" She replied finally. He was about ready to ask what she meant by that but she instead just walked away.  
  
Without even thinking, he found himself following her, teleporting a few trees ahead as she slowly made her way down, through the park. Finally, he couldn't stop himself from talking to her.  
  
"Why so glum, human?" He asked, marching along in front of her, his hands behind his head.  
  
"What business is it of yours?" she asked, looking up at him fleetingly. He noticed just then how incredibly dark her eyes were- they weren't any specific color- just dark.  
  
"You're pretty moody." He said, turning his head, cocking it to the side slightly. "But I'm just a curious stranger looking for someone to bother."  
  
"Well, don't be. I don't want to talk about it." She tightened her grip on the hood of her sweatshirt. "Go away." She muttered.  
  
"Am I bothering you?" He grinned at the thought.  
  
"Not really, I just want to be alone" She said quietly.  
  
"What's your name, human?"  
  
She blinked. "Its Sydney."  
  
He smirked. "What kind of a name is that?" Even for a human, it was pretty odd he thought.  
  
"A stupid one." She retorted bitterly.  
  
He blinked; feeling a bit put off. "Sheesh! What's your problem?" He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck to alleve its stiffness.  
  
She blinked, looking like she'd been slapped. Then, she abruptly spun on her heel and dashed off.  
  
"H-hey!" he yelled out in shock, taking off in pursuit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Eventually, Sydney found herself back at the one place she least wanted to be- her house. Her father was there at the door, waiting for her. His face an unreadable mask of emotion. She shrank back a little his cold, accusing eyes glared down at her.  
  
"I- I'm sorry for being out so late-" she stuttered, hoping to get out of this without too much yelling. For a moment, it seemed like she would get her wish- but he hard blow he dealt to the side of her skull proved otherwise.  
  
"Get the hell out of my sight, little witch!" He bellowed, smashing his fist into the wall in drunken rage.  
  
Panicked, she skittered around him, and stumbled blindly up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Perched on his toes, in the uppermost limbs of an unsteady tree, Impmon watched the whole scene in lapsed silence.  
  
All of what he had just witnessed was all too familiar, causing painful images of abuse and pain to swim through his vision. This human girl, Sydney, was going through a deep, agonizing pain. Inflicted on her by someone she thought would love and protect her- a pain that he himself had felt, not that long ago. A pain that he still felt, deep within his scarred little body.  
  
Without even thinking twice about it, he descended a few branches and hopped onto the fire escape landing. A little hesitant, he raised his tightly clenched fist and rapped it against the glass. Her small form did not move. He tried again, a bit more persistently. He saw her head rise slowly, wiping her sleeve across her face. Blinking, she turned and saw him standing there.  
  
His tail flicked anxiously, and he tapped his foot in impatience. "I'm not waiting all night sista." He said in a glass muffled voice.  
  
She stood up and slid the door open slightly. "You again?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What are you doing here..? How did you find me.?"  
  
"I followed ya" He replied casually.  
  
"What are you, a stalker?" She gave him a weird look, about ready to close the door on him.  
  
"No way! I have better things to do ya know!"  
  
"Why else would you follow me all the way here?"  
  
He blinked. Why DID he follow her? "Er. there's just something interesting about ya I guess." He said finally.  
  
She blinked, her cheeks reddening a bit. He cleared his throat, and nonchalantly marched around the room, looking around.  
  
It was fairly dark, the walls were bare, and the curtains drawn. A bunch of filled up notebooks and journals were strewn randomly all over the floor, along with articles of clothing, all dark shades of color.  
  
"Your definitely not miss sunshine are ya?" He remarked, after a while. One particular thing sparked his curiosity- a drawing- a self portrait- done in some type of smudgy charcoal. The odd thing about the picture, was the sense he got from it- eerie loneliness. She had drawn herself in the bottom right hand corner of the paper; her knees tucked up to her chest, head down, surrounded by empty white space.  
  
She was silent for a while, then she looked at him with a questioning look. "Who are you anyway? Do you have a name?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "My name, huh?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Its Impmon." He said proudly.  
  
She blinked.  
  
"What kind of a name is that?"  
  
He bristled. "A perfectly good one!"  
  
She smiled slightly. It was fleeting, but it was there.  
  
He looked at her in shock. "I just made you smile!" He pointed a finger at her in smirking triumph.  
  
"Good for you." She said, trying to look serious.  
  
"Heh. well, ill be off" He hopped up onto the fire escape railing, teetering a bit. It was rusty, so he had to fight to keep a good center of balance, and his composure.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked, looking a bit lonely even thought he was still standing there.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. But ill be back tomorrow."  
  
"W-why?" She stuttered, a bit shocked.  
  
"Like I said, you're interesting." He replied casually, leaping off the railing.  
  
And with that, he was gone. 


	2. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The glassy eyes stared down at her unblinkingly. Her footsteps echoed on the polished black and white tiled floor.  
  
Who knew toy stores could be so freaky? Sydney thought with a shudder. Finally, she came to the isle that she wanted. Clutching the money her mother had slipped to her, she picked up a box of the digimon card game, and examined the box. She had enough money- barely.  
  
After purchasing it, she immediately settled down to examine the cards inside- then came to the one she'd been looking for.  
  
Nimble and darkly colored, with sharp, bright green eyes and a white mask on his face. It was him- she was sure of it! It was Impmon, the very same creature that had been following her the day before. He was a digimon! A real live one!  
  
She could barely believe it. They were not real, only things that young children thought lived under their beds. They were surely not living creatures like she was. well; at least they weren't supposed to be.  
  
But maybe- maybe he was- maybe he was here searching for something. or someone.  
  
Just then, she had a horribly nauseating feeling. She put a hand out on a tree trunk- it was all she could do to keep herself from keeling over. After a moment, it had passed; the feeling lessened, but was not entirely gone.  
  
What was that.? She thought gasping for air in big gulps. Her ribcage tingled a little, a strange feeling. It was as if something from inside was trying to escape.  
  
Suddenly, something rocketed out of the sky, streaks of fiery colors streaming behind it. It bore deep into the earth, burning a small crater into the cement.  
  
"What the.?" Wondering what the thing was, and how it could possibly go through cement, she bent down, peering into the hole. An almost unreal glow bathed her face and arms.  
  
For a moment, all she could do was kneel in front of the hole, her eyes closed, feeling the power and warmth course through her veins. But, as quickly as it had come, the feeling vanished, just as the dizzying sickness she had felt before.  
  
Almost subconsciously, she reached down and felt her fingers fold around the object. It was smooth and cool, and humming with an underlying power. When she got to her feet, light spilled from her fingers like golden water. The object buzzed sharply, then was silent.  
  
She blinked, and, clutching the object to her chest she dashed off down the sidewalk.  
  
  
  
His tail twitched contentedly as he slurped up the rest of his ramen.  
  
"Ah, always tastes best when somebody else paid for it!" He casually tossed the bowl and chopsticks aside and belched contentedly.  
  
Lately, everything had been going his way. He'd even met a human that didn't make him sick to his stomach. As a matter of fact, he had a strange feeling he could like this human- even befriend her. He had only just met the young teenager, and yet he felt something pass between them each time they met- like a mutual understanding.  
  
That night when her father struck her- a strange feeling had arisen in him. His body trembled remembering his similar past- they shared the same past- did that mean that their destines were intertwined as well? Did she too have that empty feeling he had? Did she ever feel so alone that she actually needed someone- for him it was quite a strange thought- but maybe, even he could have someone that he could genuinely care about.  
  
Did he dare think that maybe he really could care about her?  
  
"Speaking of witch." he looked below him, and spotted none other then the punkish goth girl, clad in her usual dark and none-revealing clothing. She was out of breath, and stopped short directly under his branch. Se looked around frantically.  
  
"Impmon!!!" She yelled, looking around her. "Are you here?"  
  
This is where we first met.. He realized. She remembered? Just to find me? Curious, he flicked his tail to the side and leapt off the branch and landed in front of her. Startled, she jumped back a few feet- then, realizing that it was only him, she sighed in relief.  
  
"I was hoping id find you here- I have something to ask you."  
  
He blinked, feeling his face redden a bit.  
  
She knelt down in front of him, and produced a pack of cards- and off the top of the pile she pulled out a card- and it had himself on it!  
  
"This is you, isn't it? Why didn't you tell me you were a digimon.?"  
  
"Er. I forgot that one little detail." He laughed, rubbing his hand on his neck.  
  
"How could you forget? You're. not even real! Or... you're not supposed to be."  
  
"Im right here, aren't I?" He pointed out, raising an eyebrow.  
  
She looked down at the card. "Well, yeah but."  
  
"..but.?"  
  
".but. I don't know, it's just strange, I guess." She murmured, tucking a strand of unruly dark hair behind her ear.  
  
Impmon shrugged. "Yea, humans tend to think that way, but listen- don't ever believe for a second what everybody tells ya, k? Listening to the orders of humans is just about the dumbest thing you could ever do."  
  
She blinked. "But. I AM human."  
  
He shrugged. "Yeah, true, but you're different, Syd." The nickname popped out of his moth before he realized that he'd even said it. He looked at her unsurely out of the corner of his eye- and her eyes had taken on a glazed over, far away look.  
  
"My mother used to call me that." She whispered, wiping her arm across her face. "-But that was before." She trailed off, She was looking right at him, and yet it was like she couldn't really see him.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably. Unsettled- he reached out his gloved hand and tentatively touched her arm. She shuddered, then seemed to realize he was there.  
  
".Sorry." She mumbled, getting to her feet. As she stood though, something palm-sized clattered to the ground.  
  
His eyes widened. "Is this- where did you get this?" He knelt in front of it, almost unbelieving at what was there. "A D-Arc!"  
  
"I found that.," She said to him, kneeling down on her hands and knees too. "Do you know what it is?"  
  
"Well- yeah it's a D-Arc- all tamers have-"  
  
"D-Arc.? Tamer.? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sydney, look, if you have this D-Arc, it can mean only one thing."  
  
"-What's that?"  
  
"You're a digimon tamer!"  
  
She blinked. "Ya mean like a lion tamer- but who tames digimon instead?"  
  
"Not. exactly." He sweatdropped. "But you kind of have the right idea- only you're missing something."  
  
".A brain?" She joked, pocketing the D-Arc.  
  
Suddenly, a burst of light filled the small clearing. Impmon shielded his eyes for the split second, but when he opened them again, Sydney just stood there, giving him and odd look.  
  
"I didn't do it, I swear!" He said backing up a bit.  
  
"No! Its not that- look!" She knelt down to him, giving the D-Arc a thoughtful look. The, she turned away and paced in a circle.  
  
"It's like a compass!" She observed, tapping at it. She turned back in his direction- causing the D-Arc to bloop out of whack.  
  
"-I don't understand. Why is it beeping?"  
  
Impmon stood there, dumbfounded. He'd had a gut instinct all along, but he'd chosen to ignore it- this girl, Sydney, was his tamer! 


	3. chapter 4

1 "Shattered" Chapter 4  
  
"What is it with you and black, Syd?"  
  
"Sshh! Quiet down!"  
  
"I was just wondering. cuz, everything you have in here is black." He pulled out one of the drawers in her dresser.  
  
"Surprise, surprise- more black." Her reached in deeper, pulling something out of the depths of the drawer. When her realized what it was, he couldn't help himself:  
  
"-But your undies are pink! Interesting." He felt his cheeks flare red despite himself.  
  
"Give me that!" She squeaked snatching it away. "That's none of your business!"  
  
"Eh- I overheard two humans talking once. about how you can tell a lot about a person by looking at their underwear. Pink means. something about love. I forget."  
  
"That's. not right." She mumbled, stuffing her garments into the drawer again.  
  
"Heh heh."  
  
"Look, if you're my digimon, then I should have some say in what you do. with my stuff anyway."  
  
"Nah, I don't think so." He piped.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Look- if my parents ever found you- well- lets just say it would be bad."  
  
Impmon shrugged. "Don't worry, it will be like I'm not even here!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Somehow, I doubt that's possible, impmon."  
  
"Sure it is!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
She folded her arms across her chest, and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What?" He asked turning around to face her.  
  
"Its just- I don't know."  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me."  
  
She looked at him again- with a look he'd never seen from anyone before- a little unsure- and something else he couldn't quite put a finger on.  
  
"I just. I never let anyone get close to me. And, well."  
  
His ears perked up in interest.  
  
"I- I know we haven't known each other very long but- I feel like I can trust you. or something." Her cheeks gradually reddened, she fiddled with her hands in her lap.  
  
For a moment, he wasn't sure what to say. Secretly, he had always dreamed for someone to speak to him like this- to need him around, and, dare he hope care for him a little bit too?  
  
"What are you doing?" Impmon half yawned, half asked.  
  
"I'm writing, Its something I do, every night."  
  
He paused, and rolled over onto his side to look at her. "Hm, you mean like a diary?"  
  
"Sometimes, but mostly I like to write poetry." She replied, not taking her eyes off the paper.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Poetry, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anything in it about me?"  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm working on it."  
  
"Make me sound real good, got it? Like a regular stud!"  
  
"Sure." She giggled, going back to her writing.  
  
"I'm Tired."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Impmon flopped over on his back in a pile of laundry. Sydney pulled her long-sleeved shirt off. Underneath, was yet another long sleeved shirt, but black. She'd put holes in the sleeves to put her thumbs trough.  
  
He opened one eye, curious. It almost makes me think she's hiding something. he thought. The way she hides her body like that. He decided not to ask though, he had a feeling he knew why she hid her body from society.  
  
"Impmon?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Do me a favor- could you, turn around?"  
  
He blinked in confusion. "Oh, sure." He did as she asked, despite burning curiosity. Its not like I want to peek at her body. he thought. I'm sure it's not that bad. but- no! all I want to know is why she's so secretive! He convinced himself nodding. That's it! Nothing more. Nothing at all.  
  
Later on that night, it was well past 11, he could not get to sleep. Sydney was facing away from him, toward the wall; he was stretched out on his back next to her. Surpressing some suggestive masculine thoughts, he realized his mind was a jumble of questions. For the first time in a long time, he had a warm bed to sleep in. It all seemed like so long ago- when he really wasn't very old, and it really hadn't been so long ago.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
He really didn't want to touch it. It was crimson orange- like the very fire he could produce with his own fingertips. But it drew him in, he couldn't think- the yelling was too loud-  
  
He felt the burning before he'd even touched it. Humans were surely a group of fools- to create something so unsafe- a horrible inferno they called a stove. Coils of burning heat, reflected in his eyes- he moved forward, almost under a spell-  
  
More harsh voices-  
  
1.1 No, no- wait- stop-  
  
No turning back. he didn't want to go back- there. Ever.  
  
He extended his arms out before him, and without a bit of hesitation, he presses his bare palms to the searing burner.  
  
He woke with a sickening jolt. Sweat poured down his face, he gasped for air in big gulps. Slowly, he raised his palms up so that he could see them. These gloves. he thought. They cover up the results of that day. I hoped I'd never think of it again.  
  
A spark of pain ignited itself in his chest. Heart racing, he set his head back down on the pillow. Sydney's sides rose and fell, her shoulder bare before him. He traced the graceful curve with his eyes- but suddenly came to something that made his hair stand on end. Something dark was clouding her otherwise perfectly milk white shoulder. He sat up on his elbows, and peered closer to at the dark spot.  
  
It was a burn. A spot of rough, discolored skin about the size of his own fist.  
  
A burn- like mine! He thought. Curious, he traveled down the length other arm, discovering even more imperfections. The large gashes and scrapes that mangled her thin arms painfully reached out to him- in ways he knew all too well.  
  
He took a trembling finger, and brushed some of the choppy, ebony shoulder length hair off her neck. A large discolored blotch on her back ran from between her shoulder blades, and down her back as far as he could see. Compelled by something far more then curiosity, he found himself running his palm slowly down the length of her back- he felt her shiver from his touch, causing his heart to beat a little faster. What the hell am I doing? He thought, stopping his hand for a moment. And why do I feel so. strange.? He could practically hear the blood rushing to his ears. He shivered himself, feeling a bit uneasy.  
  
"Mmmph!" It was a second too late when he realized she'd dropped her arm down on him. He wiggled for a moment, but realized it was to no avail. He sighed in a puff of breath and tried again.  
  
"No." Sydney mumbled pulling him to her. He felt his face turn hot when he realized what he was being squished against. He swallowed hard and pushed out with his hand, accidentally using her chest as his push off. She moaned sleepily deep in her throat, that he found oddly arousing. Shaking his head to clear it, he figured; "might as well make the best of this."  
  
Swallowing the growing lump in his throat he slowly lowered his head to her bosom, wishing the redness in his face to go away. "So warm." he mumbled feeling his eyelids droop. Something soft touched the back of his head lightly, and slowly traveled down his back. This repeated several times.  
  
"Mmm." was all he could manage to utter. "Me like." He wouldn't have traded that moment for anything.  
  
  
  
A Sharp rapping at the door.  
  
"Sydney- it's me-"  
  
Sydney's eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Shh. yes its me- let me in!"  
  
Sydney leapt to her feet and un-locked the battered door. Her mother looked almost more like a big sister- her hair was waist length, and she had the same willowy build. It was her eyes- dull and spiritless that set her apart from her daughter.  
  
"Mom- what's going on?"  
  
"Were going to get out of here honey- were going to live with a friend of mine and her husband in the next town over- just until I can get a job-"  
  
"-Were running away?!?! But-"  
  
"Sshh. not yet. Soon. I'm saving up enough for the trip."  
  
"-But daddy will-"  
  
"-Don't think about him. I'm getting us out of here and that's that. Neither of us deserves this Syd- no one does."  
  
  
  
"Your mom seems O.K." He quipped, marching along behind his tamer. "You look a lot alike you know."  
  
Sydney interrupted. "Do you have parents?" She asked him.  
  
He blinked. "I'm not. sure." She looked at him in confusion. "No- I don't think so. why?"  
  
She looked away for a second, then back at him. "Just wondering."  
  
They walked along in an uncomfortable silence; the only sounds were Impmon's nervous humming, and the scuffing of his feet. Suddenly, he stopped short with a smirk. "Oh great, its them." Impmon said sarcastically.  
  
She gave him an odd look. "Who?"  
  
He raised his pointer finger and jabbed it roughly in their direction. "The Tamers."  
  
Sydney looked in the direction. "That's Ruki Makino- we go to the same school. I don't know the other two."  
  
"Takato and Lee- and their partners- and that yellow one over there- that's Ruki's."  
  
"Really?" Sydney gasped. "They're Tamers too?"  
  
Impmon nodded. Maybe I should go over there and show 'em just what I can do."  
  
"Oh look! It's Impmon! And he has." Terriermon paused- "-A human with him!"  
  
Impmon bristled defensively. "It just so happens she's my tamer airplane- ears!" He stood in front of her proudly, hand planted firmly to his sides, fists clenching and unclenching.  
  
The Tamers exchanged looks, obviously not believing him.  
  
Impmon turned to Sydney, who looked thoroughly embarrassed. "Show them the D-arc!" He whispered through his teeth.  
  
"Oh.!" She unhooked it from the loop of her belt. "You mean this?"  
  
"T-that's a." Takato took a step forward-  
  
"-A D-arc!" Lee exclaimed.  
  
Ruki just stood with her arms folded over her chest.  
  
Awkward silence fell over the diverse group. No one dared to speak- in fear of causing something to happen.  
  
Then, timidly, Guilmon stepped forward, nostrils flared to catch the new scent.  
  
"Guilmon wait-" Takato started, but Lee stopped him.  
  
Sydney, unsure of what was happening took a step backward.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Guilmon trilled softly.  
  
Hesitantly, she brushed her fingertips over his squareish muzzle, to her surprise; it was warm and smooth.  
  
Curious, Terriermon moved forward- surprisingly Renamon followed. Impmon Just stood still, wondering exactly what was going on.  
  
Surrounded by strange, wonderful creatures, Sydney did not even try to move- she just gently stroked Terriermon's soft fur, and marveled at Renamon's silky coat.  
  
"Takatomon, it's all right, she smells good!" Guilmon exclaimed, causing an odd look from his Tamer.  
  
Impmon, getting a bit peeved, intervened the petting session. "Go play with your own Tamers!" he muttered.  
  
"Touchy!" Terriermon stuck out his tongue at Impmon, and frolicked back to Lee.  
  
Takato, his outlook on the new girl changed, extended his arm. "Welcome to the team- um. whoever you are!"  
  
Sydney blinked.  
  
"Aw, comon, its just a handshake- I'm Takato- that's Lee- and over there is Ruki." He gestured with his hands. "Us digimon Tamers need to stick together- even if your partner is a bit. evil." He gave Impmon a look out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Impmon." Sydney said quietly.  
  
Impmon looked up at her, but she was already looking down at him with a little smile playing upon her lips.  
  
"He's not just my partner. he's my friend." 


	4. chapter 5

"Shattered" : Chapter 5   
  
Impmon (c) digimon tamers pplz, (but hes my lover ^-^) This story is (c) me, JLL- if u try to steal any of this fic, or its characters... believe me u will never see the light of day again. ^-^ thank u! Enjoy~! ~Me (oh, and PLEEZ excuse my horrible grammar skillz! -;;; gomen ne! im working on it! Really! not only that, but this thing doesnt have spell check... *grumbles*)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was getting dark fast, and the local nocturnals were emerging from their homes.  
  
Impmon sneaked a glance in Sydney's direction. Did she really mean what she said earlier? he wondered. He found it a bit confusing, yet wonderful at the same time.  
  
No one had ever felt that way about me- ever. He felt his stomach do a flip-flop. Am i supposed to feel something back? He knew he did, but hell would have to freeze over before he admitted it.  
  
Sydney's home was looming just around the corner. Her steps grew a bit slower, as if she dreaded the very sight of her own home; Which was'nt surprising.  
  
The question on the tip of his tounge was fighting to be said. "Did you really mean that?" he blurted, his face turning crimson.  
  
She stopped, and looked at him. "Did i mean what?"  
  
He looked up slowly, hoping his face had at least turned a lighter shade of lobster red. He felt like a puppy that had peed on the floor and was now being scolded for it. "That... thing you said earlier... about me-" He trailed off, suffing his toe in a crack in the sidewalk. He glanced up at her in question, to see her whole face soften, and her dark eyes glaze over. She bent to her knees before him, and gathered his gloved hands in hers. She took a deep breath, and looked directly into his big green eyes.  
  
"I've always secretly hoped someone would come for me one day-" She paused to rub the back of her hand over her eyes. "-I hind of feel like you're that someone rescuing me, Impmon. And im so glad i met you..." She took a moment of silence, her body tremoring slightly, then she wrapped her slim arms around him. "Im sorry... i diddnt mean to go all cheese-ball on you."  
  
"I- I dont mind!" He squeaked. The warmth of her body against his filled him with an undescribable feeling. He felt his eyes mist over. he had to close them to keep the moisture in.  
  
Maybe this is it- he thought- Maybe this is what it's like to have someone really care about me...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He'd scaled the fire escape, and now stood waiting in the middle of her room. It had been a little while now, but his heart was still beating so fast.  
  
"Wow..." He thought aloud. "Am i supposed to feel this way?" He paced around the interior of the room, taking in the becoming familiar sights. "Shes a human! Im a Digimon! No! No! No! It's wrong! Wrong!" He picked up one of her shirts from the floor- black of corse- and lifted it to his face. He breathed in her unique, almost spicy scent, and felt his whole body tremble. It was almost intoxicating- He could almost feel his palms running over her silky, smooth skin-  
  
Suddenly, he heard a bone jarring crash from below.  
  
"What the...?" Pulled from his fantasy, he dropped the shirt and scampered down the hallway, and went down a few steps of the stairway.  
  
"Fucking little wench! What makes you think you can be out so late?!"  
  
A few muffled sobbing noises.  
  
"Don't give me that shit, bitch! You know the rules around here!"  
  
"Daddy stop!" Sydney pleaded, her voice breaking.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"-But daddy i was just-"  
  
Impmon heard the sickening smack, then the blunt thud of a fall.  
  
"You'll learn to respect me one day! You're going to look back on this and be glad i treat you so well."  
  
Impmon felt his blood run cold. Why diddnt i do something?! He thought angrily. Her father is beating her senseless and i just sat here!   
  
Angry at his own stupidity, he smashed his fist through the wall, wood and paint splintering around his clenched hand.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'I'll be out in a bit, just give me 10 more minuets."  
  
"I need to soak!" Impmon replied, covered in soapy bubbles.  
  
"You havent even taken off your gloves yet- do you bathe with 'em on?"  
  
"Yea- er- actually, iv'e never really bathed before..."  
  
Sydney's head shot up to look at him over the rim of the tub. "Never?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
She sunk back down slowly with a look of utter disbelief.  
  
Impmon had to smile to himself, and returned to what he was doing.  
  
Sydney yawned, and streached her slender arms upward, bathbubbles trailing down the length of it.  
  
Realizing that he was staring, Impmon quickly pretended he was looking for something on the floor.  
  
"Drop something?"  
  
"Well yeah sort of-" When he looked up though, he immediately regretted it. He practically felt his knees become jelly, one of his ears flopped over to one side, and his nose began to bleed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sydney asked, kneeling in all her unhidden glory before him.  
  
He tried to speak, but all that came out was a pathetic sounding squeak.  
  
And she just... smiled at him. That same smile that made him weak in the knees, and made his stomache feel like it was filled with pudding. He swallowed the growng lump in his throat, and wiped his damp palms on his thigh.  
  
"Damn..." he finnaly managed to mumble.  
  
She just smiled her heart stopping smile.  
  
"Sydney..." He felt himself say, before he could stop.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I... uh...." He swallowed again, and looked around the room. She continued to dry herself off, not even really bothering to cover up anything. He figured his face had been through several different shades of a bright red already.  
  
The oval shaped light overhead flickered for a moment, and went out.  
  
"Need a new lightbulb..." Sydney mumbled to herself, scuffling by him, somewhere to his right.  
  
He reached out to figure out where he was exactly, and felt his hand brush over her soft skin.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"...what?" he croaked, wondering just what was so funny.  
  
"Im very tickleish in that spot." She replied, he could feel her looking back at him.  
  
He swallowed hard. W-what spot...? He thought. The answer to that question was virtually anywhere. Ok, so no more touching... he muttered under his breath. No more of that, no way... The kinky little thoughts he'd been having lately slowly creeped into the corners of his mind. Maybe my hormones have gone out of whack... he thought to himself. This feeling i have towards her isnt natural... She's my tamer- not my lover!  
  
"Found it!" She said, in triumph. "Now we can finish off our bath and go to sleep."  
  
His stomach did a fluttering jump all on its own.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was late, probably sometime after midnight when they finnaly settled down. The lights were off, and they lay side by side, watching the delicate tracery of moonlight reflect on her celing.  
  
"Impmon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
There was a pause, abosolute silence for a moment. This only piqued his interest further.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
She shuffled a little bit, so she was now facing away from him. She said something, but it was too quiet to be heard.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I said..." She spoke up louder this time- "-Do you like having me as your tamer?"  
  
"Of course!" He said- a little too quickly. He coughed. "Uh, i mean, yeah, its been... cool..."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Am i... good enough?"  
  
It caught him off guard- she had a way of doing that to him, he realized.  
  
"Well we have'nt known eachother too long but, yeah, you're... you're..." He tried to look for the right words.  
  
"If i did something wrong... would you get very angry?" She whispered, her woice wavering a bit. "Would you ever..." She trailed off, her voice weakening.  
  
"Would i... what?" He asked gently, putting one hand on her back, and rubbing it, gently.  
  
"Would you ever... hurt... me...?"  
  
The link with her life before he'd met her was obvious- she was afraid he would do something to her... like her father hurt her just earlier.  
  
He heasitated for a moment- wracking his brains for the right thing to say- The moment was so fragile, so precious, he was afraid the trust they had been building would be erased with one wrong word. He gave her a gentle tap on the shoulder, causing her to turn to face him.  
  
She came a bit closer then he'd expected- their faces were so close he could feel her breathing. It must have surprised her a bit too because her eyes widened slightly, and she caught her breath-  
  
"No... i'd never..." He said quietly. He gently placed one gloved hand on her cheek.  
  
She looked at him, her eyes became softly glazed over, and her breathing was a bit rapid.  
  
Something moved his body foreward- he wasnt sure if it was he himself, or some other, greater force.  
  
He slowly inched foreward- her eyes closed slightly- his nose was brushing hers-  
  
The door abruptly opened.  
  
Impmon darted down under the blanket, just before the light flickered on.  
  
"Is everything alright?" It was Sydneys mother.  
  
"Yes... Im fine" Sydney replied, sounding a bit out of breath.  
  
His heart hammered in his chest- so loud, he wondered if anyone else could hear it.  
  
"Well alright then, good night, Sydney."  
  
The light was switched back off, and the door was shut once more.  
  
"Phew." He sighed, huddling back up to his spot next to her. That was close... he thought. Really close... I wonder... what would have happened if... the door... had'nt opened?  
  
She was facing away from him again, the blanket pulled up to her chin. Her black hair spilled out onto the white pillowcase like an ink stain.  
  
She's so... beautiful... He thought. Realizing what he had just been thinking, He blinked; then, smiling to himself, he gently coiled his tail around her thigh, and fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 6

"Shattered" part 6 (c) 2002 *J.L.L* Sydney Anrui (c) me, all others (c) toei and the digimon tamers ppl. I want some toast... and my stummik kills... _; woo hoo... ugh.... ok, u may now read the story now... @_@ *passes out like a weasil or something furry*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mmm..." His left foot twitched in lazy pleasure, his eyelids were closed halfway in contented catlike slits.  
  
"You like that, huh?" Sydney said, gently tracing the outline of the blazing yellow face on his stomach.  
  
"Yeah..." He managed to squeak, almost in a purr.  
  
"Ill remember that you like getting your tummy rubbed." She giggled, the wind sweeping her choppy hair partially covering her eyes aside.  
  
Misty eyed, and truly happy for once in his life, he dozed quietly with his head resting on her lap, and she wrote her poetry. The sun shone in patchy dappled patterns on their bodies, the small wind giving the day a perfect, balmy outlook.  
  
They were there for almost the whole day, just letting the world slip by- just enjoying being togeather.  
  
And-  
  
For the first time in a long time- no- ever- Impmon finally felt as if he were really happy. The feel of Sydney's gentle fingertips on his skin gave him a wonderfully peaceful feeling of belonging.  
  
And, he felt loved.  
  
Knowing that he meant so much to her filled him with a power unlike any other. They were partners- yet so much more. Their relationship wasn't like every other tamer and partner- Instead of a quest to become the strongest, they strove to protect eachother and care. They were both beings who had not experienced love untill they meat eachother. And though it was hard for him to admit at first, Impmon knew that, deep inside- he really loved her. In what way, he was not sure yet- but at certain times he felt rather strongly towards her- more then just freindship. And at times, he secretly wondered to himself if the ever felt that way too...  
  
The sun dipped low in the sky, causing the park to be bathed in glowing hues.  
  
"We should get home before it's dark." Sydney sighed, getting to her feet. He began to stand with her, but suddnely he felt a curiously strong spark in the corner of his mind.  
  
"What the...?" He blinked, wondering what was happening.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked him, cut off by the trill of their D-Arc.  
  
"A digimon!" He concluded, realizing what was going on. He quickly reached out and tugged on her hand. "Let's go!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I've GOT to see this."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
They arived at the scene of the trouble as quick as their legs would carry them. The rest of the tamers and their partners were already there, and when they saw Sydney and Impmon approach, they looked a bit shocked.  
  
"-She's here!" Takato blinked, Obviously never expecting them to show up.  
  
Impmon glanced at Renamon, who gave him a disdainful look.  
  
"Ill take care of this myself." She said calmly, stepping foreward.  
  
"I don't think so!" Impmon growled, pulling himself to his full height- even with his shoulders pulled back, and his chest puffed out he wasnt nearly as tall as she.  
  
"Oh, is that right?" Renamon replied icily. "Just what are you going to do? Call him names 'till he runs for his mommey?"  
  
Impmon bristled, grinding his teeth togeather. "What the hell??? I can handle this! This guy is a pushover- really!!!"  
  
The fox type digimon smirked. "We'd like tyo see you try."  
  
Terreirmon and Guilmon nodded in agreement.  
  
"Go ahead, i don't mind!" Guilmon said good naturedly.  
  
Impmon glanced back at his tamer. She looked a little confused, looking into his eyes with hers- filling his mind with questions.  
  
"I don't know what your'e going to do, but i guess..." She sighed helplessly letting her arms drop to her sides.  
  
Impmon had to smile to himself. He turned around to face her fully, and gave her a pointy- toothed grin. "If i need ya, ill yell, otherwise just root for me." With that, he took a few bounding leaps foreward, ready for anything.  
  
At first, it was like nothing was there. He had to look back at the others to make sure the whole scenario was real, and not some sort of cruel joke on him.  
  
Ruki watched her D-Arc scan for data on the enemy digimon. When the data popped up on the screen, she read it aloud- "Mephismon- Ultimate level, his attacks are Death Cloud and Black Sabbath."  
  
"H-He doesnt look so tough!" Impmon boasted, only half believing it.  
  
"What's he going to do?" He heard Sydney ask worriedly. He blinked, wondering why she sounded so worried.  
  
Ruki rolled her eyes and puffed out a jet of air, lifting her bangs off her forehead. "He's going to fight, of corse."  
  
"Fight? But why...?" Sydney asked, a small hint of fear sneaking into her voice.  
  
"So we dont have to deal with some psycho killer digimon on the loose." Ruki hissed, as if it were the most obvious solution.  
  
"Wel ive never done this before!" She cried. "And if anything happens to Impmon out there..." The thought seemed too painful for her to even think about- her lower lip trembled slightly, before she bit down hard on it.  
  
"Oooh... this would make a good movie... I'd be first in line for tickets!" Terriermon chirped. Lee gave him a stern look causing the small rabbit type to hunker down a bit.  
  
Sydney didnt say anything, just bit her lip even harder, drawing some blood.  
  
Impmon swallowed hard, feeling his face grow hot. Why is she so worried...? He wondered. Shaking his head, he concentrated on his gloved palm before him and willed his heated energy through his body and from his arm untill a tiny spark ignighted itself in his palm.  
  
"Summon Flame!" He flung a barrage of fireballs at his opponent.  
  
Mephismon stood still, its larg head bobbing to avoid the attack gracefully.  
  
"GAH!" Impmon cried, narrowly missing a blow to the side of his head. "Im majorly outsized and outleveled here..." He ground his teeth togeather. "This is just like that battle with Indramon..." For some reason, the thought of being defeated again seemed even more un bearable with Sydney nearby watching. She shuddered just remembering- that day not so very long ago- He was beaten, and beaten badly- and the worst thing was, he realized, no one cared enough to help him. Sure, they tried to stop him form being ereased... but they were just stupid goody goodies who probably cared more about the fact that losing someone like Impmon would be on their minds like a burden...  
  
But things were different now. Sydney was his tamer. And the fact that he had someone that he needed to protect now filled him with a feeling of importance. Suddnely, something flashed out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Black Sabbath!" Mephismon boomed pummeling Impmon with his powerful attack.. Impmon felt as if his whole body was being torn apart- All he could do was utter a chocking cry as he was tossed aside.  
  
"IMPMON!!!" Sydney screamed somewhere behind him. The tone of her voice was so utterly afraid it hurt him just to hear it. "IMPMON!!!" She screamed again, making a dash foreward- He foreward rush was cut off by Takato and Lee.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Takato Yelled. "It's too dangerous!"  
  
"I don't CARE! LET ME GO!!!" She struggled from their grasp. "IMPMON! IM COMMING!!!"  
  
"Are you crazy?!? YOU'LL BE KILLED!" Lee shouted trying to stop her.  
  
Impmon pulled himself up onto his elbows, coughing up what looked to be dirt. When he cleared his vision- he glanced backward to see his tamer dashing straight at him. "Sydney?!" The powerfull summoning of an attack came from the huge beast behind him- "-NO! STAY AWAY!!!" He shouted- his voice raw and raspy.  
  
"It's comming right at you!" Takato cried. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"  
  
In the moment that followed impact of Mephismon's attack everything was absolutely silent. Sydney dove downward and pulled Impmon to her- curling into a fetal position. Her whole body was trembleing around him- The scent of fear ticked his senses- but there was an underlying emotion- He could feel it as he was clutched to her. When everything reached a screaming silence- all but the roar of the bust of energy the attacker ommitted- Impmon felt Sydeny's grip on him tighten. Her trembling fingers cluthed him to her, as if she thought he would dissapear at any moment.  
  
"I won't let you get hurt!" She whispered, her slaty tears falling from her cheeks onto his face. "I don't care waht they say- You just can't leave me so soon-!"  
  
Mephismon's attack pummeled the girl at full force. "Stay back, human- you can not interfere." He growled, raisng a fist.  
  
Knocked back at least 20 feet Sydney skittered to a halt on her right side, the asphault tearing at her clothing and skin.  
  
Yet, she did not cry out- not even once- it was all taken in an eerie silence. The group of chilren and their partners all ran to her in horror.  
  
"Why did you do that?!?! WHY ARE YOU TAKING HIS PAIN?!?!" Ruki shouted angrily with a look of discust. "Impmon does'nt care about humans- And he doesnt care about YOU." Renamon nodded slowly. "Ruki is right- I think you should realize that, Sydney, and stop letting him use you as a sheild."  
  
At that moment, Impmon felt something inside of him snap. "What the HELL do you know?!?!" He snarled, getting to his feet. "What say do YOU have in what I think?!?!" He took a moment to glance at Sydney out of the corner of his eye. Her dark eyes looked up at him in a way he could not describe- He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked back at Ruki, Renamon, and the rest.  
  
"-Sydney isn't like the rest of you humans..." He mumbled, glaring at each of them defiantly. "-She's... different, somehow."  
  
Silence fell over the group for a moment. Impmon stepped between Mephismon and Sydney. Spreading his fingers, then clenching them into fists. "-And its my job to protect you." He looked back, and Sydney and he exchanged an intimate look. Something inside of him knew- knew that this was it- it was a test of their bond.  
  
Suddenly the D-Arc exploded with a violent burst of light. To the groups amazement, Sydney slowly got to her feet, reaching behind her and into the back pocket of her plaid skirt. She quickly pulled a card from her pocket, and flicked it in the air in a graceful arc.  
  
Impmon's eyes widened- "Is she...? Is this what i think it is...?!"  
  
"Digi-Modify!" She pulled the card through the dark violet device she heald with her fingertips. "-Power activate!"  
  
NOW! Impmon Leapt up into the air, and landed a kick squarely on Mephismon's shoulder.  
  
"You CANT beat him, He's an Ultimate!" Ruki shouted, summoning Renamon. But before the team could do anything, Sydney stopped them.  
  
"Just let us try." She spoke quietly, but firmly. "I know we can do this- just let us try!"  
  
Ruki blinked. She wasnt used to being contradicted against. "Well...Try this." She muttered, shoving a card into Sydney's palm. "If you insist on being so stubborn, at least use a good card."  
  
Sydeny blinked, and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Ruki looked embarassed and turned away. "Yeah, Whatever."  
  
"Digi-Modify! Speed Activate!!!"  
  
Full of speed and power, Impmon dashed foreward. "NIGHT OF FIRE!!!" He created a blue flame in one palm, and a red in the other. Moving his hands slowly, they combined into one fireball. "EAT THIS!!" He shouted, hurling the ball at Mephismon's face. It struck him square in the forehead. He reared back and bellowed in pain.  
  
"Good one!" Takato cheered Pumping his fists in the air.  
  
Impmon grinned to himself. Finnaly, im getting the recognision i deserve!  
  
Suddenly though, Mephismon lashed out blindly with his arm, catching Impmon off guard, knocking him backward right into his tamer.  
  
"Impmon!" Sydney gasped gathering him up into her arms. "Are you alright?-" When she got no response, she shook him a little. "-Say something!"  
  
"Im just... peachy." He coughed, smiling a little. "Good catch."  
  
"Impy..." Sydney wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Thank god!"  
  
The other three humans glanced at eachother for a moment, then nodded in unison.  
  
"Lets go guys." Lee exclaimed. "Terriermon! Let's finnish what Impmon started!!!"  
  
"All right! Guilmon! Get ready!" Takato called his bread-snarfing freind.  
  
"Renamon! Let's do it!" Ruki looked back at Sydney and her digimon- it almost scared her the way they were looking at eachother... It was almost as if... She shook her head to clear it. "Yeah right... Hey! New girl!"  
  
Sydney looked up. "Huh?"  
  
"You can take him home now. I think we can handle it... He did a good job weakening it for us... i guess."  
  
"I think so too." Sydney smiled. "Good luck."  
  
"Like we need it..." Ruki muttered under her breath as the raven haired girl turned away.  
  
Sydney looked down at Impmon, his eyes were a bit glazed over, and his breathing was labored.  
  
"I-I'm going to bring you home now." She rubbed her sleeve across her eyes.  
  
Exhausted and tearfilled, Sydney walked all the way home in the dark, Impmon limp in her arms. The streetlamps flickered on an off, almost sympithetically.  
  
"No more fighting..." Sydeny whispered in Impmon's torn ear. She buried her face against his skorched skin. "I cant stand seeing you treated that way-" She was cut off by Impmon putting his gloved finger to her lips.  
  
"Thanks for being there." He said finnaly, with a tired-looking smile. "- And, don't listen to the others- they dont know what they're talking about."  
  
She blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
He grinned to himself, looking up at her with his piercing green eyes. They shocked her with their surprisingly milky look.  
  
"Impy...?" She said urgently her arms shaking.  
  
"Im okay." He said, his eyelids drooping. "I just need some rest..." His head heavy,dropped to rest on her chest.  
  
"Oh..." She replied quietly.  
  
"Your'e so... warm..." He uttered, his eyes closing in exhaustion.  
  
She felt herself flush. "I wont ever hurt you." She whispered, climbing the fire escape to avoid her father. She slipped through the window as smoothly and silently as possible- to avoid waking him. She placed him down gently on her own bed, amd pulled the covers up around him.  
  
"Goodnight..." She whispered, leaning over him. She then dropped a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
She spent the night with her arms folded, and her chin resting on them on the edge of her matress. She never even bothered to undress, her torn clothing still clung to her body sadly. Sometime during the night, Impmon found himself on his back, awake. At first, he did not really know where he was- then he remembered the events of that afternoon- and how she has carried him all the way to her home.  
  
I don't think i have ever felt this way... He thought. She would do anything for me... He swallowed hard, turning over to face her. She's not even on the bed... he realized. The shoulder of her overshirt slid odd her shoulder and exposed th strap of her bra a little. He blushed and quickly adjusted the collar. He left his hand there a little longer then he expected- removing it only when she moved a little. The part of the shirt he adjusted promptly slipped off again. He slowly shrank down into the blankets more feeling like his face was on fire. This is pretty rude... he thought. She's probably really cold down there... and here i am stealing all the warm blankets...  
  
Reaching down, he hooked his arms around her waist and pulled her up- she was so surprisingly light it startled him for a moment. Sydney stirred and he froze-  
  
"Impmon?" She mumbled sleepily. "Wha's going on...?"  
  
"Er, nothing! I just... thought you would be more comfortable up here..." He cleard his throat several times.  
  
She blinked then smiled. "You don't like being alone... is that it?"  
  
His breath caught in his throat- "Well... no... er... maybe..."  
  
"It's alright," she reached out and pulled him to her. "I don't like being alone eather."  
  
A deep, crimson blush creeped its way up his neck to fully cover his face. "Um... Sydney?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"C-can I have... another belly rub?"  
  
She giggled. "Sure."  
  
She rubbed in slow, soothing circles that made his insides melt. He could practically feel all his muscles loostening, and the pain drain away with each touch. Unfortuantely, his level of arousal was heightening as well. I'll tell her to stop... he thought. Just not yet... a little longer...  
  
When she suddenly stooped though, he was not yet ready for it to end. "Nooo..." he moaned turning to her. "Why did you stop...?"  
  
She was asleep.  
  
For a moment he was dissapointed, but, when he stopped to think aboput it, she really needed to sleep. -And i think i almost wet myself... he thought only half jokingly. He re-settled himself and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "...'night" He mumbled stuffing himself facedown on her pillow. Every day with her is an adventure... he thought. I wonder what tomorrow will be like... 


	6. chapter 7

"Shattered" Part 7  
  
(c) 2002 *JLL* All characters(c) digimon ppl except Sydney Anrui and her parents. As i am writing this, rabid squirrels are getting into my house. hehehe! I am cold... so very cold! And i wish i had a large lolly-poop right about now... LOLLY-POOP!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sound of shattering glass woke him the next moring. Heavy footsteps followed.  
  
"What the hell is this???" Sydneys father barked.  
  
"I-I dropped it!" Sydney's soft voice replied, sharply contrasting the gruffness of her father's. "I was just getting a glass of milk-"  
  
"If your going around breaking things, you wont be drinking anything!" he hollered.  
  
"I told you, it was an accident!" Sydney cried, stumbling back toward the wall.  
  
Her father grabbed her roughtly by a big chunk of her ebony hair. She cried out in agony-  
  
"No daddy! Stop it, Please!"  
  
Impmon felt the blood run cold in his veins. The dull thud of a body hitting the floor made him leap out of bed and dash toward the staircase.  
  
"Fucking little bitch!!!" The deep, tyranic voice shouted.  
  
Without thinking, Impmon felt himself plummeting headlong down the staircase. He's hurting her! he screamed in his mind- and i can't just sit around and let it happen! not THIS time!!  
  
Rounding the landing, the whole scene before him bore deep within him- permanently etched into his mind.  
  
Sydney's small form lay battered on the floor up against the wall, her father stood over her, his eyes cold and uncaring. He reached down with one of his massive hands, and seized his daughter by the neck.  
  
"Get your hands OFF of her, NOW!" Impmon felt himself scream.  
  
The large, red-faced man turned slowly. "What the hell is that?" He muttered, dropping his daughter to the ground.  
  
Impmon curbed his impulse to run to her- intead he held his ground against the huge man.  
  
Sydney's father smirked. The sight of his crooked, discolored teeth made Impmon's stomach churn.  
  
"You some kind of pet?" He growled, looking back at Sydney. "Did you bring that filthy creature into my house?" He grabbed her again, this time by her small wrist.  
  
She stared up at the man- her father- with her deep, dark eyes. For a moment, something flickered across the mans face- but as quickly as it had come, it was gone.  
  
"How many times..." He hissed, rasing his arm to strike her- "-have I said... NO PETS!!!" Instead, he flung the girl across the room, smashing her into the wall. She crumpled, like a doll, blood slowly dripping down the side of her head.  
  
The whole scene filled Impmon's body with a searing, unsurpassable rage.  
  
"You BASTARD!!!" With an angry cry he knocked the full grown man back, and bit savagely into his arm. His teeth questing to scar- to break anything he could get his teeth around.  
  
He could taste something rusty- and all he could smell was blood- it began to dribble down one side of his jaw. Wild-eyed and full of anger Impmon grinded his jaw togeather- see-sawing away at the man's skin- Listening to the screams of agony only made him bite harder- and harder-  
  
The man snarled in pain, and knocked the digimon off with one arm. Impmon recovered easily, rolling a few feet away and jumping back to his feet. His tail stood on end- its barbed end lashing like an angry cat.  
  
He glanced out of the corner of his eye- she had risked her life to save his- and he just sat around and let her father beat her into the ground.  
  
"Im not going to let you hurt her!!!" Impmon roared, landing a punch square int he full grown man's chest. The man let out sickening choking noises ans Impmon continued to pummel him with his clenched fist.  
  
"Fucking, goddamn BASTARD!!!" Impmon threw one last punch- knocking the man back, smashing a lelicate lamp on the tableside.  
  
Sydney's father lay in a daze on the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
"You won't be up for a while..." Impmon muttered coldly, turning to aid his tamer.  
  
But... where did all that power come from...? He wondered, blinking. Was it my anger, seeing her get hurt? Or was it something... more...?  
  
He nuged her gently with his nose. She stirred slightly, just opening her eyes enough to see her digimon's faint outline. He was eaning over her, gently licking the trickle of blood off her pale face. When he realized how deep the gash really was- he reached behind his neck and untied his trademark red bandanna. Then, with surprising care and gentleness, he folded it into a strip, and tied it around the deep wound on the side of her head.  
  
She moaned in pain, causing his heart to beat a little faster.  
  
"Thank you..." She whispered, brushing her cool fingertips over his eyelids.  
  
Though his eyes were closed, he could almost feel her looking at him.  
  
"I wish things were better..." She started suddenly, causing him to open his eyes.  
  
Tears were spilling from hers, and trickling down her cheeks like raindrops on a leaf.  
  
"I don't understand why he's so awful to my mom and me..." Her voice cracked for a moment- the wetness of her tears clouded over by a somber dryness. "-He wasnt always like this... Maybe i did something wrong..."  
  
"No." Impmon shook his head, stating his verbalation firmly, but not as to frighten her. "It's NOT you, and don't you ever think for a minuet that it is." He shifted, to be a bit closer, then looked at her again. "-Sometimes things just... happen... and we dont know why..." He said, hoping he was making sense.  
  
She did not reply, however. Instead, she just gazed at him for a second, her dark eyes misted over like a veil.  
  
It's like she's in another world... He thought. One where i cant reach her...  
  
Feeling defeated, he sat there in front of her, waiting for her to come back to him. 


	7. chapter 8

"Shattered" Chapter 8  
  
this work of fiction (c) 2002 *JLL* (aka MagickMistressImpmon!) Sydney Anrui (c) Me, Impmon (c) digimon peoples! hoorah! I plot on world domination- but only AFTER i have lunch! On a serious note, folks, this chapter is probably the most serious part in the whole story. No flames please, this part of the story has a lot of emotional meaning to me. thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sydney was eerily silent for the next week. Her usual spirit had been snuffed out, it seemed. She moved about her room like a ghost, almost as if she were looking for something she had lost.  
  
It was when he tried speaking to her- she just looked at him with a horrible look of emptyness. It was almost like she was someone else... he felt like he was on the outside of her gaurded bubble- looking in- seeing terrible things happening- but unable to do anything.  
  
The breaking point came that weekend. Unseasonably cool for august, and the clods heald loads of rain in their dark underbellies. The wind whipped coats around the bodies of their wearers, and caused the leaves in the trees to rattle violently.  
  
Sydney was no where to be found. Impmon came into her room after patroling the city, to find his partner missing. The bright yellow flower he had brought back for her clenched between his harp needlelike teeth. The hope swelling deep within his chest that the simple little plant he held could somehow bring the sweet, shy little smile he so missed out to play again upon her lips.  
  
But when he entered that room- the horrible feeling of dread that washed over him nearly overpowered him- Sydney- something was happening to her.  
  
The window had been wide open- unusual for the cold weather- he knew how much Sydney hated to be cold- something about the white fluttering of the curtains reeked of a sour, dreadfilled scent.  
  
She had gone out the window.  
  
He forced his legs to thrust him to the widowsill, and peered out over the balcony- and onto the concrete below- and saw nothing.  
  
Landing softly on the fire escape, the first thing he noticed was that the emergency ladder was down. That leads to the roof... he thought. She must be up there...! Feeling his body tremble in some horrible anticipation, he scaled the rickety rusted-to-the-core ladder. Upon reaching the top, he could hear a voice- Sydneys voice- heasitent, and a bit raspy- but deinately hers- come to him on the wind.  
  
He stepped off the last rung swiftly, and sighted her immediately. Her bare arms and legs almost ghostlike- the moon-withe nightgown she wore was badly stained with a rusty red color. The wind wipped around her, snapping the nightgown around her thighs- it was only now that he realized how painfully thin she was. Her arms and legs bore horrible scars, and deep purple bruises that mottled her pale, milky skin.  
  
-Despite all of this, she was still somehow wildly beautiful.  
  
"What are you doing...?" He finnaly asked, finding his voice. Suddenly, he was a little unsure he wanted to know.  
  
She turned slowly, so that he could see her fully. Her whole body was so small- so beaten- that it hurt him just to see it...  
  
..but it was her eyes...  
  
...once filled with a spark all thier own- now dull, and lifeless; Like a horrible mirror of her former self.  
  
"...I'm giving up." SHe said, after a moment; one that seemed to last a lot longer.  
  
He took a step foreward, confused. "What do you mean..? Giving up what?"  
  
She was silent for another perpetual moment, then replied.  
  
"...Everything..." She began to move away.  
  
It was as if an alarm went off in his head.  
  
She took a few steps further from him, closer to the edge.  
  
She was going to jump.  
  
"Syd...!" He tried to hide the desparate sound of fear tinging his voice. "...Come back over here, please..."  
  
She shook her head. "I can't..." She said quietly. "...Theres no point."  
  
"Of corse theres a point!" he squeaked, fear creeping into his voice without relent.  
  
She took a few steps closer to the edge, looking over. It was silent again, for a while. The only sound was the wind, and Impmon's sharp, urgent breaths.  
  
He was afraid to speak- or move foreward- the moment was so fragile- the wrong thing could cause the horrible conclusion the young girl was drawing for herself.  
  
"I tried to fix things..." She murmured finnaly. He looked up, trying to catch her gaze- but she wouldnt look at him. "I tried to make daddy well again- i really did." She paused, tears forming little rivers on her cheeks. "I wanted things to go back th way they were before- So i hid his drinks from him..." She broke off for a second, then looked at Impmon with a look that he'd never seen before- from anyone.  
  
"-But he knew! Somehow he knew it was me! And he diddnt understand that all i wanted to do was help...!" The tears flowed freely now, Impmon flet like somthing had reached inside of him and pulled on his heart. It was like it would rip out of his chest at any second- pulsating, even without his blood to feed it.  
  
"-And yet... he diddnt see that. He only sees me as an object in the way- something to kick around when he gets angry... I'm nothing to him... im nothing to ANYONE!" She started to lose her voice, her body treamoring violently.  
  
"...So this is it." Impmon said after a moment.  
  
She looked at him now, one eye hidden by her unruly mass of dark locks.  
  
"I finnaly meet you, Sydney- my tamer- and youre abandoning me."  
  
She blinked, unable to speak.  
  
"I finnaly find someone who was kind to me- genuinely... took me in... trusted me. wanted me. And this is how it ends?!?" Starting to get angry, he clutched his fists at his sides.  
  
"All you stupid humans are the same! All you think about is yourself, and how you feel!" He shook his head violently. "It never occured to you- for a moment- how badly you could be hurting another- all that matters is that everyone pites you and listens to you!" He glared at her angrily, unable to controal himself. "And so now, you plan on leaving your own mother alone with this guy. Now she'll be alone against him- is that what you want?! Huh?!?!" His yell echoed over the city, then all became eerily quiet.  
  
"All that junk you said before- about me being you friend- you were lying." He muttered, glaring at her with a horrible resent. "If you had meant that, you wouldnt be doing what youre doing... youre taking it all back."  
  
"-But i havent taken back anything!" She cried "Why are you talking like this?!? I thought you-" She broke off so abruptly, blinking as if realizing what she was saying for the first time. "..No" She said after a moment.  
  
"No? No what?" He shouted. "You cant belive that- maaybe i cared about you?!?" He paused, his face reddeing even now- and waved his arm in the air- "No- of corse not- youre too damn worried about yourself! You dont care what i think- So why should this stop you?!" Impmon clamped his fists and closed his eyes so tight colors swam in the pitch darkness. "Why should i care...? Why should i even bother...?" He felt something dribble out of the corner of his eye, but he whiped it away angrily.  
  
She took a step foreward, but heasitated.  
  
Impmon heard her approach, but he did not open his eyes until she kissed him.  
  
Her dry and cracked lips graced the skin of his cheek, and slowly and unsurely found his mouth. Her lips on his was like some sort of gift- something he did not feel he deserved- but he took it- and took it gladly.  
  
Almost subconciously he clenched the hem of her gown in his palm. A million and more thoughts swam in his head- and a almost frightening warm feeling began to seep through him- it was so warm, it ached. It was a feeling unlike any other he had experinced before- Even though in reality it only lasted for a breif moment- even thought she was a detested human being- he felt all the anger from only a moments before drain out of him.  
  
Something inside of him cried out for it to never stop- to never let go of the sheer fabric he clenched so strongly in his palm.  
  
Her lips on his was like rain on a desert. Something he only now realized he so desparately wanted- needed to survive- was her rain- her kiss- her.  
  
She pulled away herself, smiling through her tears themselves.  
  
"Good bye, Impmon. I will never foget you... ever. Please don't forget me, eather..."  
  
"I dont need to- i wont! Youre not going anywhere!" He clutched the nightgowns hem tighter in his fist. "Ill help you fix things! Ill protect you from him- from anyone! You cant do this to me!!! you CANT!!!!" He screamed the last part out so loud and heartfelt he wondered if it was him that even said it.  
  
"Sydney... your'e all i have in this world... youre the only person that ever made me feel strong- like i was needed- i always wanted to be needed, by someone! And that someone is you!" He stopped, trying to catch his breath. "...And i think, maybe... i think.... i need you too..." He trailed off squeezing his eyelids tighter. "I didn't mean what i said earlier... youre NOT like the rest of them! youre not! You're... you. You're the same girl who risked her life for me during that battle a few weeks back... No one has ever done that for me! No one has ever put their lives in danger to save mine... But you did."  
  
Something flickered across the girls face. She looked over the edge again, and for a moment, he thought he had her-  
  
-but in that split second, she tore away from him- the thin fabric ripping off in his palm. He reached out again, but missed, and fell to his knees.  
  
"Goodbye, Impy..."  
  
With that, she let herself fall back over the edge of the building. 


	8. Chapter 9- Conclusion

"Shattered" Chapter 9  
  
(c)2002 *JLL* all characters (c) digimon people except Sydney Anrui! she is mine! so there! u cant steal her! nya nya nyaaaa! XP Well here it is folks, the concluding chapter of "Shattered" look out for its sequal, "Blur" comming soon! =3 i hope you liked the story, people! I am now very glad i shared it with you all, seeing as how you seemed to like it so much. =) it is you, ALL of you that keep me writing! thank you so much! So look out for "Blur" and see what happens next! ^.^ (i'm not telling! find out yourself!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He didd'nt worry for a moment what would happen to him. Taking that leap off the building after her caused the fire within him to burn out of control. His anger moments before was replaced with a strange, almost frightening feeling to him- that he actually cared about this girl... he might even go as far as saying he loved her.  
  
Plummeting headlong down the side of the building, he felt a fammiliar yet rare feeling spill form within himself. His whole body grew warm- almost as if he was melting like candle wax.  
  
His power quickly outgrew his body, surrounding him in a violent ball of purple light.  
  
"Impmon warp digivolve to...!"  
  
His massive, powerful wings exploded out behind him, causing his body to hang in the air for a moment.  
  
"...Beelzebumon!" He finnished, in a deeper, smoother voice. He then folded his wings, and like a hawk dropped swiftly, ever closer to the ground.  
  
Sydney was falling fast. her small body sprawled out like a limp doll. Her arms, so painfully thin seemed to reach out to him- but her eyes were clamped shut, awaiting her impact with the sidewalk.  
  
I can't let her get away from me... he thought, in determination that scared even himself- I can't let her die!  
  
Their downward decent had quickly increased in speed- Beelzebumon could make out the small dark specks as people now.  
  
"Syd...ney!" He called to her, sheilding his eyes from the wind with one arm. He was close now-  
  
-he was almost there-  
  
-When he felt his arms close around her petit form, the wave of relief that washed over him was nearly overpowering.  
  
He spread his wings out to break their fall...  
  
...they were less then 20 feet from the ground.  
  
The realization of what had just happened was like a cold slap in the face.  
  
Absolutely and utterly overpowered, all he could do was hold her frail body to his, and bury his face in her raven hair.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her mouth was slightly open, her chest rose and fell with each breath she took.  
  
Impmon, now back to his rookie self, gazed silently at her sleeping face. His head was resting gently on her belly, one arm draped over it as well.  
  
She was warm against his skin, the slow rythm of her torso moving up and down filled him with a strange sense of comfort. He slowly traced the graceful curve of her hip with his palm, burning every essense of her into his memory.  
  
I came so close to losing you... he thought. I don't want you to feel alone anymore... I am here, for as long as you want me...  
  
He breathed in her scent deeply, immortalizing the moment.  
  
He had never felt this content- well, not since that day in the park- or the time when she had... kissed him... if that had even been real.  
  
Impmon wasnt truly sure. He tipped up his face a little to see hers.  
  
She really isn't that bad looking for a human... he thought.  
  
He pulled himself to a sitting position, not taking his gaze off her. If only i could get close to her-  
  
-he paused, his face over hers now- feeling his heart pounding in his ribcage. He closed his eyes, imagining their lips meeting again- then Sydney would tell him that ever since they'd met she had secretly been pining away for him-  
  
"-What are you doing?"  
  
Impmon's eyes popped open.  
  
Sydney was looking up at him, giving him a sleepy look.  
  
This doesnt look good... he realized. He was practically on top of her, his face so close their noses alomst touched.  
  
"I- I was just looking at- something!" He stuttered. "-And- i saw it so- yeah."  
  
Red- faced he climbed off of her and stood on the floor instead.  
  
"How long have i been asleep?" She mumbled, rubbing her sleeve over her eye.  
  
"Since yesterday afternoon." He replied, scratching his nose with his gloved finger. After a moment he looked back at her.  
  
She was looking down at her won hands, looking so painfully confused...  
  
"...Why am i still here?" She asked quietly, resting her forehead in her palms.  
  
It was silent for a moment- but this time, he spoke up.  
  
"Because... I want you... here." He said quietly.  
  
She wiped her hand over her face again.  
  
"Really...?"  
  
He scuffed his heel on the carpet.  
  
"Well... yeah." He replied.  
  
For a moment, it was quiet- and neather of them moved, or uttered a sound.  
  
"Impmon..." She whispered, her voice wavering.  
  
"Uhh...!" Was all he was able to squeak before she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered, her lips brushing his ear. "I want you here too."  
  
If he were an ice cream cone, he would have melted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sydney's mood improved over the next few days. Partly because her father was out bar hopping and, he hoped, maybe a little because of him too.  
  
Impmon stuck to her like glue, he felt as if he needed to be near her as much as possible.  
  
Almost a week after the building incident, things seemed to get only better between them. They spent all day togeather, and, strangely, he felt himself enjoying every minuet of it.  
  
And yet, somthing inside of him told him it was not yet over- that something was not yet realized. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice.  
  
"Impy."  
  
He turned to face her, at that moment.  
  
Her eyes, now shined with her own light-  
  
-and hope-  
  
Though her struggles with her family were far from over- she knew she had someone-  
  
-and that someone, was her partner, He himself.  
  
Once bitter with a hate for humans- once hurt by ones he thought cared for him- Sydney had opened his heart in ways he never thought possible.  
  
"What are you thinking?" She asked him, while they sat side by side in the park.  
  
Her voice statrled him for a moment.  
  
"Oh... you know... stuff.:"  
  
She grinned. "What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Y' know... just... stuff."  
  
She raised an eyebrow- "Is it a secret?"  
  
He paused for a second, considoring this.  
  
"Kinda..." He mumbled feeling his cheeks redden.  
  
"Will ya ever tell me?" She bopped him with her hip playfully.  
  
"Maybe..." He replied, looking at her. "-But only if youre good!"  
  
She giggled. "I'm always good...! well, most of the time!" She got to her feet, and dusted off her black pants. "Let's go get a soda." She said, extending her arm to him.  
  
Maybe there's a way... he thought, reaching up and taking her hand. I just have to find it... Wrapped in his thoughts, it took him a moment to realize she was talking to him again. He shook his head to clear it.  
  
"How 'bout root-beer?"  
  
He blinked up at her, his green eyes looking into the dark abyss of her own. After a moment, he felt himself smile.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She held her arms out to him, scooping him up slowly. He draped his arms around her neck, breathing in her sweet, personal scent.  
  
I want to get closer to you... he thought. I want to tell you how i feel about you, Syd-chan.  
  
Something caught his attention- a small white and purple creature popped up in the bushes from behind them.  
  
Culumon...? He thought. What is he doing here... Did he follow us...?  
  
The little digimon winked, and gave him a thumbs up signal.  
  
Impmon blinked, then grinned to himself.  
  
"Hey, Syd?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
He moved back a little bit, so he could see her face. He widened his eyes the way Culumon always did when he wanted something-  
  
"...When we get home... can i have a belly- rub...?"  
  
  
  
  
  
-THE END-  
  
  
  
Random Babble from the author-  
  
Hello there! That's it, the concluding chapter of my first Impmon fanfic, "Shattered" Did you like it? ^^ I sure enjoyed writing it, and i enjoyed your comments and encouragement even more! (A special thanks to Jen- Thanks for getting my lazy ass to update this! If it werent for you, id still be on the first chapters!!! And i thank the rest of you, the readers as well. ^^)  
  
The sequal to this fic, "Blur" is in the works right now. ^^ I hope you all tune into that one too! I think it's going to be good... and Impmon's bond with his new tamer is pushed to the limets this time! What will happen when the horrible children who dismissed him want him back?!?! Youll just have to wait and see! MUAHAHA! ^^  
  
Its funny, now that i think of it... When i put up chapter 8, a LOT of people thought Sydney was DEAD! I couldnt help myself from laughing- i REALLY did a good job i guess! I wanted people to THINK she was done for, but would Impy let her? I THINK NOT! lol ^^  
  
On that topic, another funny thing- a pairing i like to call SydImp ^^ Sydney was not only thought up by me to be a better tamer for the poor little guy i love so much, but after a while, i also realized a digimon and their partner being in love would be kinda cute too... the thought appealed to me so much, these two have sort of become my faveorite pairing ^^ I cant STAND RenaImp... EW!!!! And Impmon just sucks paired to anyone in the show anyway so... SydImp is born! *laughs insanely* You can expect more "Stuff" going on between these two in "Blur" and my doujinshi as well. =) (I am open to suggetions! eehee! email me on that note! *wink*)  
  
Well thats all i got to say for now, thanks again, everyone!  
  
  
  
Peece, love and Impmon forever!  
  
*JLL*, MagickMistressImpmon (kawaii_buimon@chibipop.com) 


End file.
